lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Bandit
Bandits are hostile NPCs added in Public Beta 19. They are rogues that can steal from players and are not aligned with any particular faction. Killing a bandit who has stolen your items earns you the achievement "Stand and Deliver!" Spawning Bandits usually spawn in most "wild" biomes, such as the Wilderlands and Eriador. They are a little taller than the player, and carry a bronze or iron dagger. Some spawn with a white-feathered black leather hat. Bandits can spawn at any time of day, in almost all biomesBiomes(except in the Shire, elven realms and evil capitals). The Lone-Lands and Dunland seem particularly plagued by these ruffians. They spawn in groups of two to four. Their skin looks remarkably similar to that of Dunlendings. Behavior Bandits will rob you, taking anything from your inventory (this includes the hotbar, although a bandit cannot steal any items that you are wearing), and then flee. They can take a few items from many slots, or take many items from the same slot! Bandits look like they have an idea of the value of the objects: They will take silver coins over anything else, and then armor and weapons... They could even steal the weapon you were currently fighting with, though this was nerfed in a later update. After they steal from you they run at an incredible speed, quite often scattering their group, leaving you to give chase. When this occurs, the following message will appear in the chat: A Bandit stole some items from your inventory! If you talk to a bandit, he will say things such as "Hand over the goods, username!" Unlike almost all NPC's, bandits have no name. Alignment does not affect the behavior of the bandits. They will not be attacked by most NPCs, such as High Elves and Orcs. However, if you have hired NPCs nearby, they will attack the bandits. If the bandit is provoked (that is, you decide to attack him), he will fight back with his bronze or iron dagger. They are also able to steal from NPCs. Keeping your possessions safe If you find that you're being robbed by Bandits all the time, here are some tips to help you deal with these pesky NPC's: *Stay out of biomes where bandits are common (i.e. Lone-Lands, Emyn Muil, Dunland) *Keep an eye on your surroundings. Bandits spawn about 10 blocks away from you, so if you see them, you'll have time to deal with them. *Make sure that you're wearing your good armour, and wielding your best weapon, if you're travelling in areas prone to Bandits. Don't leave it sitting in your inventory. *Keep some cash outside pouches (so they don't steal everything in that pouch) and less valuable items in a large pouch. *Leave some Silver Coins sitting loose in your inventory. Bandits will go for these coins first. *Hire a few soldiers -- soldiers that make noise when enemies approach, such as Elves and Dwarves, can give you advanced warning. They will also attack Bandits for you. *If you see a Bandit, shoot at him or throw a spear. Once a Bandit has been provoked he will no longer attempt to rob you; he will attack instead. *Bandits sometimes attempt to steal from NPC's instead of you. If a Bandit is going after an NPC, make sure to attack him, because he will drop lots of cash when slain. Drops When bandits are slain, they will drop bones on occasion. They will always drop the items that they stole from you, along with 12-28 silver coins. Also, they have a rare chance to drop their hat or dagger. They also (more commonly then other NPC's?) have a chance of dropping a pouch, which may contain almost a stack of coins. Spawning List Per Biome This list shows the spawn chances of bandits in each biome. Biomes that are not included in this list won't spawn bandits. The biomes are listed in alphabetical order under each category. Common: Dunland , Emyn Muil, Enedwaith, Lone-Lands, Tolfalas, Trollshaws Uncommon Coldfells, Eriador, Ettenmoors, Gladden Fields, Harondor, Ithilien, Rohan, Nindalf, Midgewater, Tundra, Vales of Anduin, Wilderlands Rare Blue Mountains, Breeland, Eregion, Gondor, Grey Mountains, Iron Hills, Red Mountains, Rhûn, Swanfleet , Umbar, White Mountains Speechbank *Hand over the goods, username! *Well look what we've got here! *Time to pay! *I wouldn't put up a fight if I was you! *Where are you hiding those pretty little coins? *You won't be needin' all them things, will you now? *Your money is mine, maggot! Pay up! *Stand and deliver! Your money...or your life! *I'll be filthy stinkin' rich after I'm done with you! *Come here! I want to make a deal with you... *What is that shining in your pocket? Is that a coin? Give it to me! Category:NPC Category:Men Category:Mobs Category:Ithilien